The World Health Organization (WHO) reports a worldwide prevalence of 177 million patients with diabetes, a number that is likely to more than double by the year 2030. TYPE II diabetes accounts for approximately 90% of all diabetes cases (World Health Organization, www.who.int/mediacentre/factsheets/fs312/en/ (accessed 2007, December 2005) Long-term complications of TYPE II diabetes include atherosclerosis, heart disease, stroke, end-stage renal disease, retinopathy leading to blindness, nerve damage, sexual dysfunction, frequent infections and recalcitrant foot ulcers that can result in lower limb amputation. Diabetics are twice as likely to develop cardiovascular disease or have a stroke, 2 to 6 times more likely to have transient ischemic attacks, and 15 to 40 times more likely to require lower-limb amputation compared with the general population. In 2007, the total economic cost of diabetes was estimated to be US $174 billion accounting for 1 of every 8 health care dollars spent in the United States.
Hyperglycemia in patients with TYPE II diabetes mellitus (previously designated non-insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus, or NIDDM) results from a combination of peripheral insulin resistance and inadequate pancreatic insulin secretion. These abnormalities lead to decreased glucose disposal and increased endogenous glucose production. Reversal of these abnormalities, either individually or in combination, can provide an improvement in blood glucose control.
One site that is critically involved in the maintenance of euglycemia is the liver. Glucose production is maintained by the opposing actions of insulin and glucagon on hepatic glucose output. In TYPE II diabetes, the normal glucagon-insulin ratio is disrupted. Studies investigating the relationship between hepatic glucose production and plasma glucagon concentrations have suggested that in patients with TYPE II diabetes, increased glucagon action is largely responsible for the hepatic insulin resistance and increased rates of glucose production (REAVEN, G., et al., “Documentation of Hyperglucagonemia Throughout the Day in Nonobese and Obese Patients with Noninsulin-Dependent Diabetes Mellitus”, J Clin Endocrinol Metab, 1987; pp 106-110, Vol. 64; and SHAH, P. et al., “Lack of Suppression of Glucagon Contributes to Postprandial Hyperglycemia in Subjects with TYPE II Diabetes Mellitus”, J Clin Endocrinol Metab, 2000, pp 4053-4059, Vol. 85). Both elevated fasting glucagon levels and impaired suppression of glucagon secretion after meals result in hyperglycemia during the postabsorptive and postprandial states. A positive correlation of plasma glucagon levels and hepatic glucose output and fasting glucose levels has been documented in humans (DEFRONZO, R. A., et al., “Fasting Hyperglycemia in Non-Insulin-Dependent Diabetes Mellitus Contributions of Excessive Hepatic Glucose Production and Impaired Tissue Glucose Uptake” Metabolism, 1989, pp 387-395, Vol. 38; and CONSOLI, A., et al., “Predominant Role of Gluconeogenesis in Increased Hepatic Glucose Production in NIDDM”, Diabetes, 1989, pp 550-557, Vol. 38). Therefore, glucagon receptor antagonist provide a promising approach in reducing hepatic glucose output as a mechanism in improving glycemia in TYPE II diabetics.
Glucagon is a 29 amino-acid peptide hormone, that is encoded within the proglucagon gene, and is cleaved specifically in pancreatic α-cells by prohormone convertase 2 (PC2) (ROUILLE, Y., et al., “Role of the Prohormone Convertase PC2 in the processing of Proglucagon to Glucagon”, FEBS Letters, 1997, pp 119-123, Vol. 413). Within the proglucagon gene also sequences for the glucagon-like peptide 1 (GLP1), glucagon like peptide 2 (GLP2), oxyntomodulin and glicentin are encoded. Glucagon's secretion from α-cells is tightly regulated by a number of factors with the most important being glucose and insulin (QUESADA, I., et al., “Physiology of the Pancreatic alpha-cell and Glucagon Secretion: Role in Glucose Homeostasis and Diabetes”, Endocrinology, 2008; pp 5-19, Vol. 199). In the face of low glucose levels specific ATP-sensitive K+ channels are activated generating action potentials and stimulating glucagon secretion (MACDONALD, P. E., et al., “A KATP Channel-Dependent Pathway within α-Cells Regulates Glucagon Release from Both Rodent and Human Islets of Langerhans”, PLOS Biology, 2007, pp 1236-1247, Vol. 5). Additional stimuli such as amino acids (TRABELSI, F., et al., “Arginine-Induced Pancreatic Hormone Secretion During Exercise in Rats”, J. Appl. Physiol., pp 2528-2533, Vol. 81) and exercise (BOTTGER, I., et al., “The Effect of Exercise on Glucagon Secretion”, J. Clin. Endocrinology and Metabolism, 1972, pp 117-125, Vol. 35) are known to stimulate glucagon secretion but the underlying mechanisms are not well understood.
The major physiological role of glucagon is to counteract the action of insulin on hepatic glucose output. Glucagon mediates its effects by binding to and activating the glucagon receptor that was first described by Rodbell and colleagues (RODBELL M., et al., “The Glucagon-Sensitive Adenyl Cylcase System in Plasma Membranes of Rat Liver. 3. Binging of Glucagon: Method of Assay and Specificity.”, J. Biol. Chem., 1971, pp 1861-1871, Vol. 246). By sequence homology analysis, glucagon receptor (GCGR) is a member of the Class B family of heptahelical guanosine triphosphate (GTP)-binding protein (G protein) coupled receptors, which includes those for the related peptides, glucagon-like peptide-1 (GLP-1) and glucose-dependent insulinotropic polypeptide (MAYO K. E., et al., “International Union of Pharmacology. XXXV. The Glucagon Receptor Family.”, Pharmacological Reviews, 2003, pp 167-194, Vol. 55). The receptor is mainly expressed in liver and in kidney with lesser amounts found in heart, adipose tissue, adrenal glands, pancreas, cerebral cortex and gastrointestinal tract (HANSEN L H, et al., “Glucagon Receptor mRNA Expression in Rat Tissues.” Peptides, 1995, pp 1163-1166, Vol. 16).
The immediate action of glucagon is rapid and transient. Specifically on the liver one of the main actions of glucagon is to regulate glycogenolysis. The molecular basis for the action of the hormone is mediated through activation of its cognate receptor, signal transduction to Gsa subunits and activation of adenylate cyclase resulting in a rise of intracellular cAMP levels, and subsequent activation of protein kinase A (PKA). Activation of PKA results in activation of glycogen phopshorylase and inactivation of glycogen synthase resulting in a net increase in gluconeogenesis via glycogenolysis (JIANG, G., et al., “Glucagon and Regulation of Glucose Metabolism”, Am. J. Physiol. Endocrinol. Metab., 2003, pp 671-678, Vol. 284). In addition to glycogenolysis glucagon potentiates gluconeogenesis from precursors such as lactate, alanine, pyruvate and glycerol. The level of regulation appears to be genomic dependent on and in part through cAMP-dependent PKA activation of CREB and transcriptional activation of gluconeogenic genes including PGC1α and PEPCK (KOO, S-H, et al., “The CREB Coactivator TORC2 is a Key Regulator of Fasting Glucose Metabolism”, Nature, 2005, pp 1109-1114, Vol. 437).
The role of GCGR in glucose homeostasis has been studied in mice lacking the receptor. GCGR null mice show slightly reduced plasma glucose and insulin levels; these mice also have improved glucose tolerance compared to wild type mice (GELLING, R., et al., “Lower Blood Glucose, Hyperglucagonemia and Pancreatic Alpha Cell Hyperplasia in Glucagon Receptor Knockout Mice”, PNAS, 2003, pp 1438-1443, Vol. 100). The heterozygote mice have no obvious phenotype. When challenged with streptozotocin, the GCGR null mice were resistant to hyperglycemia and pancreatic β-cell destruction suggesting that inhibition of glucagon signaling promotes β-cell survival and function (CONARELLO, S. L., et al., “Glucagon Receptor Knockout Mice are Resistant to Diet-Induced Obesity and Streptozotocin-Mediated Beta Cell Loss and Hyperglycemia”, Diabetologia, 2007, pp 142-150, Vol. 20). The GCGR null mice did not exhibit hypoglycemia for fasting periods less than 24 hours, and also recovered normally after an insulin challenge (GELLING, R., et al., “Lower Blood Glucose, Hyperglucagonemia and Pancreatic Alpha Cell Hyperplasia in Glucagon Receptor Knockout Mice”, PNAS, 2003, pp 1438-1443, Vol. 100). This suggests presence of alternate signaling pathways from counter regulatory hormones that offset hypoglycemia in the absence of the glucagon receptor. Liver membranes from GCGR null mice were found to have an increased response to epinephrine-induced cAMP production. Additionally, null animals had a 2-fold increase of fasting corticosterone levels under prolonged fasting (12-14 hours). When fasting was extended post 24 hours, these mice developed severe hypoglycemia.
GCGR null mice exhibit α-cell hyperplasia and increased expression levels of the proglucagon gene (GELLING, R., et al., “Lower Blood Glucose, Hyperglucagonemia and Pancreatic Alpha Cell Hyperplasia in Glucagon Receptor Knockout Mice”, PNAS, 2003, pp 1438-1443, Vol. 100). The long term safety of chronic blockade of this pathway in humans is not known but it is worth mentioning that rodents have a higher capacity of islet cell replication than humans (PARNAUD, G., et al., “Proliferation of Sorted Human and Rat Beta Cells”, Diabetoloqia, 2008, pp 91-100, Vol. 51). Specifically rat β-cells can proliferate when plated on extracellular matrix and this proliferation is further enhanced in the presence of exogenous factors such as liraglutide. In contrast, human β-cells fail to proliferate in vitro. The consequence of α-cell hyperplasia in the null mouse is an increased processing of proglucagon and generation of GLP-1 derived from the pancreas. It is well established that intestinally processed forms of GLP-1 act to inhibit glucagon secretion, increase insulin secretion as well as to improve β-cell glucose sensitivity and βcell mass. GLP-1 also inhibits food intake via the central nervous system (CNS). Therefore, the elevated pancreatic-derived GLP-1 levels in GCGR null mice may account for the enhancement of glucose-stimulated insulin secretion and glucose tolerance (SLOOP, K. W., et al., “Hepatic and Glucagon-Like Peptide-1-Mediated Reversal of Diabetes by Glucagon Receptor Antisense Oligonucleotide Inhibitors”, J Clin Invest, 2004, pp 1571-1581, Vol. 113). This has been recently validated in an investigation by Gu et al., in which the authors evaluated a mouse GCGR neutralizing antibody in GLP-1 KO mice and found that the antibody provided no improvement in glucose tolerance during an ipGTT. Based on these results, pancreatic GLP-1 would be a significant contributor to the efficacy of glucagon receptor antagonists in rodents (GU, W., et al., “Glucagon Receptor Antagonist-Mediated Improvements in Glycemic Control are Dependent on Functional Pancreatic GLP-1 Receptor”, Am. J. Physiol. Endocrinol. Metab., 2010, ppE624-E632, Vol. 299).
More recent studies have focused on the function of glucagon receptor on hepatic fatty acid oxidation, lipogenesis and hepatocyte survival. Administration of glucagon promotes a hypolipidemic effect in rats (GUETTE, C., et al., “Effect of Chronic Glucagon Administration on Lipoprotein Composition in Normally Fed, Fasted and Cholesterol-Fed Rats”, Lipids, 1991, pp 451-458, Vol. 26) and resolves steatosis in lactating dairy cows (HIPPEN, A. R., et al., “Alleviation of Fatty Liver in Dairy Cows with 14-Day Intravenous Infusions of Glucagon”, J. Dairy Sci., 1999, pp 1139-1152, Vol. 82). In fact, glucagon has been proposed as a treatment of hepatic steatosis (HIPPEN, A. R., “Glucagon as a Potential Therapy for Ketosis and Fatty Liver”, Vet. Clin. North Am. Food Anim. Pract., 2000, pp 267-282, Vol. 16). Fasting GCGR null mice for 16 hours produces a phenotype with defects in triglyceride clearance and lipid synthesis. Hepatocytes isolated from these animals have reduced capacity for fatty acid beta-oxidation (LONGUET, C., et al., “The Glucagon Receptor is Required for the Adaptive Metabolic Response to Fasting”, Cell Metabolism, 2008, pp 359-371, Vol. 8). In some instances but not all (CONARELLO, S. L., et al., “Glucagon Receptor Knockout Mice are Resistant to Diet-Induced Obesity and Streptozotocin-Mediated Beta Cell Loss and Hyperglycemia”, Dioabetolopia, 2007, pp 142-150, Vol. 20), steatosis has been observed in the GCGR knockout animals (LONGUET, C., et al., “The Glucagon Receptor is Required for the Adaptive Metabolic Response to Fasting”, Cell Metabolism, 2008, pp 359-371, Vol. 8) and in pre-clinical models that have been pharmacologically treated with ASO's (LIANG, Y., et al., “Reduction in Glucagon Receptor Expression by an Antisense Oligonucleotide Ameliorates Diabetic Syndrome in db/db Mice”, Diabetes, 2004, pp 410-417, Vol. 53). The mechanism is PKA independent suggesting alternate glucagon signaling pathways in the liver. The exact mechanism by which glucagon signaling in the liver increases fatty acid oxidation is unclear but part of it appears to be mediated by activation of PPARα via the mitogen activated protein kinase pathway. Glucagon can activate both p38 and ERK1/2 in hepatocytes with the former increasing (BARGER, P. M., et al., “Deactivation of Peroxisome Proliferator-Activated Receptor-α During Cardiac Hypertrophic Growth”, The J. of Clinical Investigation, 2000, pp 1723-1730, Vol. 105) and the latter decreasing PPARα activity (BARGER, P. M., “p38 Mitogen-Activated Protein Kinase Activates Peroxisome Proliferator-activated Receptor α”, J. Biol. Chem., 2001, pp 44495-444501, Vol. 276). The p38 pathway also modulates hepatic lipogenesis with glucagon being inhibitory and insulin stimulatory (XIONG, Y., et al., “p38 Mitogen-activated Protein Kinase Plays an Inhibitory Role in Hepatic Lipogenesis”, J. Biol. Chem., 2007, pp 4975-4982, Vol. 282). These observations are suggestive that glucagon signaling is required for the regulation of fatty acid oxidation and synthesis in the liver. The fact that this mechanism is dissociated from the classical glucagon G-protein PKA signal transduction indicates a potential in developing biased antagonists that can favorably affect one signaling arm vs. others thereby alleviating potential concerns of sustained inactivation of all glucagon signaling pathways.
A heterozygous missense mutation Gly40Ser that results in a loss of function has been associated with TYPE II diabetes in a French population (HANSEN, L. H., et al., “The Gly40Ser Mutation in the Human Glucagon Receptor Gene Associated with NIDDM Results in a Receptor with Reduced Sensitivity to Glucagon”, Diabetes, 1996, pp 725-730, Vol. 45). It is not apparent why this mutation has deleterious effects on glucose control since deletion of GCGR in rodents improves glucose tolerance. Recently a patient with a homozygous mutation, Pro86Ser, was described in the literature. This patient was presented with a benign pancreatic tumor and further examination revealed elevated glucagon levels (˜60,000 μg/mL) in the presence of normal fasting glucose and insulin levels (YU, R. et al., “Nesidioblastosis and Hyperplasia of a Cells, Microglucagonoma, and Nonfunctioning Islet Cell Tumor of the Pancreas”, Pancreas, 2008, pp 428-431, Vol. 36). The tumor was resected and histological examination revealed α-cell hyperplasia. Hyperglucagonemia persisted postoperatively which was suppressed with somatostatin treatment. The glucagon receptor gene was sequenced in this patient where she was identified to be homozygous for the Pro86Ser mutation and further characterization of this mutation revealed a 10-fold loss of functional response (ZHUO, C., et al., “Homozygous P86S Mutation of the Human Glucagon Receptor Is Associated with Hyperglucagonemia, a Cell Hyperplasia, and Islet Cell Tumor”, Pancreas, 2009, pp 941-946, Vol. 38). The presence of elevated glucagon levels was most likely sufficient to maintain glucagon receptor signaling and euglycemia. Since the homozygous mutation was inherited from both parents it suggests the heterozygous mutation is benign. Since this is a single case report, the association of this mutation to α-cell hyperplasia remains to be determined.
Glucagon antagonism may provide therapeutic agents to control Type II diabetes mellitus, along with traditional diabetes drugs focused on increasing insulin secretion or improving insulin sensitivity. Preclinical data indicate that the anti-diabetic effects of the GCGR antagonist may be related to dual mechanisms including, 1) a reduction of hepatic glucose output that is due to attenuation of glucagon action in the liver, and 2) a secondary increase in active GLP-1, which occurs as a result of increased processing of pre-proglucagon in the pancreas.
Thus there remains a need for novel glucagon antagonists for the treatment of metabolic disorders such as Type II diabetes mellitus and obesity.